Just In One Day
by Janoskianloverr1
Summary: A young girl finally got out of Canada and went to her dream place, L.A. She stops by Starbucks and that's when her whole life changes... Feat. Janoskians. I dont own the Janoskians Or Ariana
1. Chapter 1

It was summer break and I wanted to just get out of Canada. As I tried to make my decision between England or L.A, I chose L.A.

After the long flight there I finally arrived. As I traveled around the city I met really weird people. It was burning hot I was wearing a hoodie thinking it might be

chilly. As a Canadian girl I haven't had much experience with hot weather like this. People gave me weird stares guessing from the fact I was wearing a hoddie with a

beanie. I looked around and all I saw were people in tang tops, short shorts, some were shirtless and wearing slippers and all the other summer outfits.

I quickly went over to go and look for a clothing shop so I could buy myself summer clothes to fit in because I was staying here for 3 months, thought I should fit in.

As I got into the store all I found were short shorts or dresses and I couldn't wear them because this one day I forgot to shave my legs. Why, just why? In the corner

of the shop on the clearance section I found a pair of tights with this nirvana tang top. 'PERFECT!' I yelled in relief as the customers stared at me. I bought the outfit

for the total of 10$, I was shocked in Canada that would've been 25$.

As I used their change room and fixed my hair into a high pony with my straight long hair and changed into the outfit . Now I knew I was ready for L.A.

**'Excuse me do you know where Tim hortons is by any chance'**

**"Um.. We really don't have a lot of Tim hortons because it's not good you can go to Starbucks which is straight ahead"**

**"Oh thank you"**

In embarrassment I went to the nearest Starbucks there was such a huge line up and I had no other choice but to join the line because I was really craving a drink.

**" you like Nirvana?"**

**"Yeah, who can not!"**

**"haha, I agree."**

As I turned to see the person I was talking with full face, I quickly shut up and blushed. He was the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life, he looked like a young Calvin Klein model, no lie.

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Huh um yeah sorry just dozed off"**

**"Haha it happens I'm a boring person"**

**"No you're not, I like you."**

**"Haha.. So what brings you here"**

**"Well it's summer vacation and I wanted to get out of Canada so I decided to come here."**

**"That's nice to know but I was talking about star bucks..."**

**"Haha OMG that's embarrassing, I just wanted some good yummy milkshake."**

**"Oh same! I love their milkshakes it's like heaven"**

**"I know right"**

**The line finally started moving**

**"So what's your name?"**

**"It's Faith"**

**"Is that your real name?"**

**"Mhmm"**

**"That's a beautiful name. :)"**  
><strong>"What's yours?"<strong>

**"Jai a lot of people mispronounce it but i got used to it."**

**"I won't forget that name"**

**After awkward silence for couple minutes or so, it was finally my turn to order.**

As I got my drink I was hoping Jai would stop me and ask to hang out or something but noting happened I just walked out the exit.

**"Wait!"**

As I turned my neck back I realized it was Jai coming towards me.

**"You weren't going to leave before me not getting your number."**

As we walked and talked for few hours he got a phone call.

**"Hey Luke! Are you serious... Okay I'll be home soon.. Yeah yeah.. Wait is it okay if I bring a friend over?... Kay bye!"**

**"Is like your brother? "**

**"Twin brother actually"**

**"There's two of you! "**

**"Yeah...?"**

**" that's pretty cool."**

**" You're a weird girl.. In a good way"**

**" I know and I'm proud."**

**" Well I told him you're coming over so is that a yes"**

**" I guess so really, I don't have a place to be anyways at the moment."**

**" Don't you have a house?"**

**" I do in Canada, I just came here today and then met you didn't really look for a hotel."**  
><strong>"Oh.."<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"**Well this is your new friend I'm guessing."**

"**Yes, so can we come in now…"**

"**Wow! This is your place? It's so big and nice but really messy, no offence."**

"**That's cause we don't have a women in the house, haha"**

"**Haha! Just you and Luke?**

"**No way! I have an older brother; Beau. Then my two friends James and Daniel, you could call him Skip, and my manager Ronnie Diamond."**

"**Manager? Are you like.. famous?"**

"**Haha! I don't really say famous, but we make silly videos on Youtube and the girls seem to love it!"**

"**Wait, are you guys the Janoskians?"**

"**Yeah, how'd you know?"**

"**My best friend loves you guys and talks about you guys non-stop."**

"**We sure love our fans."**

"**That's sweet."**

"**Jai… who is this pretty lady you bought home?" **

"**Beau, this is Faith, Faith meet Beau."**

"**It's nice to meet you."**

**Beau walks towards me and kisses my hand as a gentlemen.**

"**It's nice to meet**_** you"**_

As I blushed I excused myself by using their restrooms.

I can't believe I'm at Jai's house right now, his brothers seem amazing, funny, and nice. Jai is just perfect. How lucky can I be?

"**Is everything okay?"**

"**Yeah Jai, Im just fixing up."**

" **You look beautiful don't worry , I want you to meet James and Skip."**

" **Haha! One time I also pepper sprayed my eyes and had to wear glasses, because my eye sight got effected. I've noticed to all have an accent which is Australian right?"**

"**Yeah, we were actually from Melbourne but moved here because a lot of our work is here. We are actually going to be going World Tour near September."**

"**Wow! World Tour? That's incredible! Even though I'm still knowing you guys, I'm proud of you guys."**

" **You're a cool girl, Faith"**

"**You guys are super cool."**

**As I looked at my iPhone I realized how late it's got.**

"**Oh shit! I have to go it's to late."**

"**No way! Theres not a chance we will allow you to go in this time. Can you call your family/friends to let them know you're going to stay over the night."**

"**It's just me, I came today from Canada to stay at L.A. for three months till summer vacation is over."**

"**You go to school?" Jai asked.**

"**Yeah, collage last year and I'm free!"**

"**How old are you?" James asked.**

"**Im 18."**

"**Yes! I'm not the youngest anymore." James said.**

"**Are you sure I can stay over the night?"**

"**Yeah you can take my room I'll sleep on the sofa here." Jai said.**

"**No, I'm okay taking the sofa, you can sleep in your room."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**I'm positive."**

"**If you need anything let us know" Beau said. **

As I went upstairs trying to find my way to Jai's room, his bedroom door was slightly opened. I was just about to knock until I heard him talking on the phone. He was upset and angry at the same time, I couldn't catch everything he was saying but I think he just got into a fight with a girl? As he stopped talking I knocked the door.

"**Um, sorry to barge in but I was wondering if I could borrow a pillow and blanket."**

Jai started wiping his eyes and wiping his nose.

"**No problem"**

Oh no, what had happened to Jai. I wanted to ask if he was alright or if I could help him in some way but I didn't want to intrude his personal life I just met him today can't just ask him who he was talking to you all of a sudden. Ugh! Why does life have to be so hard.

"**Here you go! Found a comfy soft pillow and a warm blanket that would sure keep you cozy at night."**

" **Thanks" **

As I was about to leave I stopped.

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine just had a bad day"**

"**Anyway I can help"**

"**Not really."**

"**If you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you."**

"**Thanks Faith, goodnight"**

I left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up next morning with my back aching as I slowly got up from the sofa. I noticed that it was 11pm and everyone was still sleeping, so good news for me no one would see my crazy hair. I went to the washroom upstairs because there was no toothpaste downstairs. As I carefully went up the stairs without waking anyone up I searched for the bathroom. I opened the door and see Skip taking a shit while he is half sleeping. As I quickly yet quietly closed the door and went back downstairs I burst out of laughter. I thought I'd just go on my phone and check my Twitter, Instagram, and KiK.

"**Good morning little one!" Beau said. **

"**Good morning, you're up early."**

"**You shouldn't be talking." He said with a smirk. "I'm going to the gym."**

"**Oh have fun!" As I was going to continue checking my phone I remembered. "Wait, Beau could you give me the toothpaste before you leave?"**

He gave me the toothpaste and I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair , changed my clothing in the downstairs washroom. As I was gathering my stuff and putting them in my gym bag which I used as my suit case, I noticed I still had to give the blanket and pillow back to Jai. It would be weird just walking into his room while he's sleeping. But I can't just leave this mess before I leave. I decided to go up again to his room and put it somewhere in his room.

I opened his door slowly without making too much noise. I looked around and tried finding a place to put the blankets, I didn't want to just leave it there on the floor. I looked at Jai and he was sleeping there on his bed, looking so cute. Why am I saying this about Jai? I felt as if I actually liked him a bit. I decided to put it on his desk and noticed a picture taken out from it's frame. I read the back it said "Our first date" I flipped it around and it was Jai and Ariana Grande; the singer. I'm guessing he's taken, I was actually little upset. But he was upset while talking on the phone last night, was it her?

"**Faith?"** Jai said in his sleep voice, which sounded so sexy.

As I turned to him in complete shock with the picture in my hand he looked at me weird.

"**What are you holding?"**

"**Um.. I'm sorry Jai I didn't mean to look through your stuff, I just came to put the blanket and pillow back but I saw this picture, I'm sorry."**

As he noticed the picture I was holding he looked upset and mad all at once.

"**Why did you have to come into my room and touch my things, why do you want to know what's happening into everyone's life? I don't even know you! Next time, you can just leave it in front of my door now get out!" He said in anger. **

I flashed out the room in fear and in sadness. I didn't want him to get upset.

I got my gym bag which was my suitcase and walked out their house. I can't stay there I wasn't living there. I roamed around L.A and stopping people by asking them questions. I found this hotel which wasn't too pricey and looked like home. As I got my room I flopped onto the bed thinking about Jai. Why was I still thinking about him and Ariana?

Jai's POV

I woke up and see Faith in my room holding a picture of me and my girlfriend; Ariana. It was the picture of our first date at Downtown Skating. I was in love with her, she was my everything. Last night she phoned me and told me she found someone else. It broke my heart into million pieces, how could she do that to me? I thought she loved me, but I guess not the way I love her. How can she cheat on me, it's the worst feeling in the world, life was perfect and I was happy knowing I had her in my life, that she was all mine. I took my anger out on Faith. She was a nice innocent girl who did nothing wrong and I told her off and she ran out looking at me as if I was some type of monster…

I couldn't stop thinking about him, this is so stupid. I grab my laptop and sat on my bed and watched Janoskian's videos and they were hilarious! They seemed like guys you would love to hang out with because they are so funny, nice, good looking and amazing. I looked at the side and saw a suggested video of "Jairana" I clicked on it and saw cute pictures of Ariana and Jai together and he looked so happy they both did. What went wrong? After a while I realized that Jai is right why do I want to know everything. I closed my laptop and decided to cruise around L.A and just look around.

-Buzz- My phone vibrated it was my family calling.

"**Hi mom! I forgot to call you I'm so sorry I landed safe and I love it so far, I even made friends, I also found a hotel."**

"**That's good sweetie, just make sure you're safe and I can't wait to see you again!"**

As I hung up the phone I got a text message from someone I didn't reconizgne

" **Faith, where are you?" **

"**Uh, I'm sorry but who are you?"**

"**Oh sorry! It's Luke I got your number from Jai last night, all of us guys did actually."**

"**Ha-ha! Its okay, what's up?"**

"**Why did you leave?"**

"**I can't stay there it's not my home I can't just start living with you guys I feel as if I don't belong there."**

"**No you do! We miss you actually you're a cool gal and we made our game room your guest room. Please come back."**

"**I'll think about it, is Jai home?"**

"**He went out for a while; he's not in a good mood."**

"**Oh.. Okay I'll talk to you later, bye!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Should I move in with the Janoskians? But I came to L.A to explore but they seem like crazy boys that would make me have the best time here. But Jai, he's mad at me and sure doesn't want to see me again, especially at his house. I decided to message him.

"**I'm sorry what happened this morning. ****"**

I wait couple of mins and my phone vibrated.

"**I'm sorry for yelling at you for no reason, I was in a bad mood. I felt like a dick."**

"**It's okay, I understand."**

"**I'm alone on this bench at this deserted park want to join?"**

"**Nothing else to do, so sure."**

As I searched my way by getting lost couple of times I saw Jai sitting there looking at his phone.

"**Hi!"**

"**Hey, I'm guessing you got lost?"**

"**Yea, new girl in town.."**

"**Haha, it's okay come sit."**

**I sat beside him leaving space between us.**

"**I'm sorry again, I didn't make you feel bad did I." He sounded concerned.**

"**Don't worry about me I heard guys yell at me before." **

"**What do you mean?" He questioned**

" **I guess to get you off your mind I'll tell you, but this stays between us because I never told anyone because I was too scared."**

"**I pinky promise."**

**We locked our pinkies and I began my story. **

" **I had a boyfriend in my first year of college and we loved each other so much. He would always bring my gummy bears on every week we've been together. He always knew how to make me smile and make me feel wanted. His parents got into a divorce and I was there for him every time he needed me because he was upset. I tried making him feel better but he was just depressed every day. He barely talked to me and started hanging out with his new friends which weren't a good influence on him. He started doing drugs and drinking and smoking. I tried to stop him and I never left his side even though he didn't want me I knew he was just upset. Slowly he started liking me again and we hung out. One day this girl came to me and punched me across the face and I was surprised, and in pain. I look back at her and she told me to stay away from her man and im too ugly for him. I ran crying knowing he cheated on me and he lied to me. He changed and I couldn't bring him back. I talked to him because I was too desperate hoping this all was a joke or a dream. He beat me up and called me a slut, whore, bitch, ugly and all the other words which I try to forget about. He spits on me and leaves. I lay on the ground crying in pain thinking of what happened to my life? I took a week off school and went back and I saw him…" I busted into tears and couldn't continue the story. Jai came closer to me teary himself and put his arm around my shoulders. **

"**I'm so sorry Faith, I'm so sorry."**

**I controlled my tears because I realized I'd been crying for a while.**

"**Are you okay?" Jai asked.**

"**I'm okay now. I'm sorry for crying it just gets to me when I talk about it."**

"**It's okay, you're a strong girl."**

Jai and I just cuddled on the bench for few mins with silence. He looked at my face and told me that I'm beautiful and kissed my cheek. A tear fell down from my cheek.

"**I don't like it when you cry. Can you smile." Jai chuckled.**

**He pulled a goofy face and I started smiling.**

"**Come to my place tonight."**

"**You listened to me!" Luke ran to me and hugged me!**

"**I bumped into Jai and it got pretty dark so I guess I could stay for the night." I winked at Luke.**

"**We all are going to watch movies at the theatres wanna join?" James asked.**

I looked at Jai and he looked back me waiting for a reply.

"**I think I'm going to stay here, had a big day today, you guys have fun!"**

"**Your choice! "Daniel said.**

The guys left but Jai decided he'll stay too.

As we were on the couch sitting apart from each other watching tv. I wanted to ask Jai about Ariana.

"**Um Jai, who were you talking to last night?"**

Jai didn't reply and looked teary.

"**I'm sorry , I'm an idiot for asking."**

"**No, it's okay it was my girlfriend, Ariana, well ex-girlfriend."**

"**What happened?"**

"**She told me she loves someone else. I loved her, she was my life. I guess I was just a stupid immature boy to her."** He shed a tear.

I couldn't see him like that, I only known him for few days but it felt as if we were so close. I went to him and grabbed his hand.

"**It's okay don't tell me more, it's her fault she will regret what he lost." I said hoping to make him feel better.**

"**You can't tell anyone Faith! You only know my brothers and friends are going to get really mad and won't be able to handle it."**

"**I pinky promise."**

Jai and I were still watching t.v but he told me to come closer to him and he put his arm around my shoulders and I put my head on his chest my wrapping my arm around him. I felt his pain. I knew he was heart-broken I need to take his mind away from it. Slowly Jai and I fell asleep without realizing.

"**Shhh" Beau said while entering into the house.**

"**OMG look at them two on the sofa, such cuties." Skip said.**

"**Ariana is going to get jealous." James chuckled.**

"**Take a picture, Beau!" Luke whispered. **

They all took pictures and sent them to Jai and I while we were sleeping and they went up to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes forgetting where I was for a second then noticed I fell asleep in Jai's arms. It smiled like a lunatic and wished that we can be together. I know he can't like me he's in love with Ariana. She beautiful and I'm just, me. Jai started moving which told me that he's about to wake up. I slowly pretend to fall back asleep and Jai started giggling.

"**Faith, wake up?" **

"**I don't wanna." I pretended I was still sleeping.**

"**It's 2pm are you seriously going to be in bed all day."**

I actually believed him and shot out from bed. I checked my phone and it was only 10am.

"**I hate you." **

Jai gasped.

"**You can't hate me, I'm your best friend, your star bucks buddy, you're L.A tour guide." He said chuckling. **

I checked my message from Luke and it was a picture of me and Jai sleeping together, we looked so cute, he looked so cute.

"**Did you get a picture from Luke?" I asked**

"**Yeah don't we look so cute."**

"**I don't see it" I said laughing.**

I got up before he did in my clothes I was wearing since yesterday I had no clothes my suitcase was in my hotel. I decided if I'm staying at this house I should get my stuff.

I went to my hotel room and packed my stuff and was about to head out. I got a text message before I left.

" **Can I see your place before you come to my house?" Jai said.**

"**It's empty I packed everything up do you really want to see it?" I said joking around.**

"**I need someone to talk to, you told me you would be there for me. ;)"**

" **Meet me 3****rd**** floor room #123" **

"**(:" Jai ended.**

"**Ariana made a tweet saying that I broke up with her. How can she do that, it's such a bitchy move."**

"**While people think that you're the bad guy why don't you tell them your story."**

"**What if they think im lying?"**

"**True fans will believe in you."**

He smiled at me which obviously made me smile. I loved it when he smiled.

" **So what should I do?"**

"**Tell your friends in a mature way without insulting Ariana about what actually happened, e.g) tell them that the man is holding the hand of my true love at the moment and I'm here heart broken."**

"**Why haven't I met you before.."**

I smiled, he made me smile even if I didn't want to.

"**It's done and posted." He sighed.**

"**I think it's about time you tell the boys."**

"**Will you help me?"**

"**Of course."**

Jai walked into the living room and told the guys to come down they all came thinking it was going to be something stupid. Jai told them the whole story about Ariana and him breaking up because of her cheating. They all were upset and angry. Luke was furious and went running into his room tweeting to Ariana telling her to women up. I totally agreed to every word he was saying because it was true.

With all his friends/family/fans support he moved on from Ariana quickly knowing her true self. With him moving on it made me and him more closer.

As I was in my room texting my best friend; Cia about Jai and the guys she flipped out knowing I was living with the Janoskians. I told her not to tell anyone because people might start to spread rumors. All she was doing was fangirling over Beau, he was her favourite. She also told me about their future together because they are the same age and makes fun of me cause im like 3 years younger than her so she calls me their little daughter. It's weird but I love her.

"**Knock Knock"**

"**Whose there" I replied.**

"**You're guardian angel sent from above to warn you about a boy named Jai who is going to come into your room and bother you to death.**

"**Haha shut up, and get in here."**

"**Am I bothering you madam." Jai said.**

"**Why no sir."**

"**Okay good because im really hungry, so go make me a sandwich."**

I grabbed my pillow and smacked him on his head and told him to shut up. We laughed and joked for a couple of minutes .

" **What's going on in here?" James came in winking at us. **

"**Nothing dick knob we are just fooling around, what happened" Jai said.**

"**We are about to prank Skip want to join."**

"**Hell yeah!" I shouted.**

As we pranked Skip which totally failed we still got a good laugh at it and everyone decided to watch a scary movie in the living room. We all gathered around the couch and snuggled up in our blankets. I sat between Jai and Beau. Scary movies freak me out; I always get a nightmare and can't fall asleep until few days. I had to show the guys' I'm not a coward and watch the movie. As we were watching the movie my heart started beating faster. It was pitch black and all you can see in the screen is someone walking down an abandon hallway and I knew something was going to pop up.

" **AHH!" I screamed and covered my face in the blanket**.

The guys laugh at me and I started pulling a sad face telling them not to laugh. We continued the movie and then Beau scared me by screaming so loud that I was frightened. Jai noticed and told they boys to cut it out and wrapped his arms around me like last time as I placed my head on his chest. I felt so much better and less scared.

Jai checked his phone getting a Snapchat from James. I tried to peek and noticed James took a picture of Jai and I and said cute little lovebirds. Jai grinned and my heart melted from that smile.

The movie was over and everyone went to they're rooms. Jai and I were the last one on the couch.

"**How'd you like the movie?" Jai snorted.**

" **It was horrible."**

"**You're too cute."**

"**Well I got to change into my Pj's and you should go upstairs to your room."**

"**Are you sure you won't get scared down here alone." He laughed.**

"**No way! That movie wasn't even that scary." I lied. **

I changed into my warm cozy pants with my Mikey mouse crop top on and combed through my hair leaving it out so I don't get a headache in the morning. I lay in bed trying to fall asleep but all I was thinking about was the movie. One hour passed and I still couldn't sleep I needed someone with me. Ugh I hate it when I prove myself wrong. I grab my small stuffed monkey and went up the stairs with my phone in the other had to Jai's room.

" **Jai? Are you awake" I said entering his room.**

**He turned towards me staring at me laughing.**

" **Is Faith scared because of a movie?" He mocked me.**

" **It's not funny , I can't sleep." I admitted.**

"**Come here."**

Jai moved over and patted on his bed for me to come. I lay down placing my stuffed animal and phone on the table and cover the blanket on top of me. Jai put his arm around me with his head cupped into mine neck.

" **Are you still scared."**

"**I'm okay now."**

"**Nice PJ's by the way, you look cute in them."**

"**Thanks for checking me out." I giggled at him.**

"**Goodnight Faith." **

"**Goodnight."**

Jai POV -

After I went upstairs from the movie I just wanted to be with Faith. Why does it feel so weird. She's like my best-friend but I feel as if I like her more than that. She's so cute when she's scared. I love wrapping my arms around her I feel so happy. I never felt like this before the way I feel when im with her. Am I in love? I hear someone's footsteps in my room I turned away pretending I was asleep. I heard her voice asking if I was awake. I knew it was her and I saw her with her crop top and her stomach showing and her cute fluffy pants with her monkey. She was adorable. I just wanted to snuggle with her and so I did. I loved her.


End file.
